Take Your Seat
Take Your Seat is the sixth episode in the HTF Break series, and the first Happy Tree Friends is dead! short. Plot In a cinema where various Happy Tree Friends are sitting, Flaky arrives, only to find the leftover seat closed. She struggles to open it, but when she finally does, it is revealed that it is in a terrible state. However, she still sits down and smiles, seeming to not mind the chair's imperfect state. Suddenly, a spring pops out of the seat, piercing Flaky's stomach and taking off part of her intestines, causing the others to panic. Then, the seat closes and crushes Flaky, leaving only her arms on the armrests on the seat. Afterwards, a sign pops up with the HTF Break logo, only with the word "break" crossed out and replaced with "is dead!." Deaths *Flaky gets impaled by a seat spring before getting crushed by a poorly conditioned seat. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 4''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''1 *Total Rate: 80% Destruction *An old broken theater chair has a spring pop through the seat and then it folds in on itself. Goofs #Flaky's eyes and feet are drawn differently. #When Flaky first pulls the chair down her irises go through her eyeballs. #Giggles can be seen reacting to Flaky's death before the spring pops out. #When Mime reacts to Flaky being pierced, in one frame, his painted eyebrows are gone, his pink cheeks are gone, and his eyes are pointing in different directions. #For a brief moment, the spring that impales Flaky is layered under her right eye. #When the spring goes through Flaky, Mime's buckteeth are missing. #For a moment, Giggles misses an ear. Fan Controversy After this episode was released, the whole Happy Tree Friends fanbase reacted negatively, with some saying that they were unsure whether the show would be cancelled or if only the Breaks would be cancelled. Due to the fact that this video was presumably animated years before it was released and that there is a sign saying "Happy Tree Friends is dead!", the 'joke' received a huge amount of dislikes. The "Happy Tree Friends is dead!" message reappeared on other following HTF Break videos, further fueling the controversy. Many months after the message spawned, Mondo released Cheesy Does It, which at the end read the message "HTF is back, baby!", meaning that it was really just a joke and signalling the end of the year-long hiatus. Another new break, Tunnel Vision, indicated that a new full-length episode was in the works. The fact that this and the other breaks (Happy New Year, Moppin Up, Bite Sized, etc.) all take place in movie theaters and cinemas caused some fans to believe the possibility that a second TV season or even a movie of Happy Tree Friends could be in the making, though neither has happened. Category:HTF Shorts Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Irregular Episodes Category:Internet Episodes Category:Truffles Bombed Category:Happy Tree Friends is dead! Category:Episodes Starring Flaky Category:One Death Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:More Survived Than Killed Category:Indoor Episodes